2011 No Stall 350
The 2011 No Stall 350 at Darlington Speedway is known for Lightning McQueen suffering his first major crash ever after contacting Rex Revler (as Barry DePedal in footage below) before flipping thirteen times causing him to leak oil and his fuel tank to explode and even DAMAGE HIS LEFT DOOR!, in which he had to miss the Sputter Stop 400 and Spare Mint 400. Lightning thankfully landed on his wheels. This race is one of only two historic races of 2011 the other being the 2011 Las Vegas 400 historic for Cal Weathers jumping over Tommy Highbanks to dodge a huge seventeen car wreck. Cal jumped WAY higher than Lightning McQueen did in the 2005 Dinoco 400 as he jumped 24 meters in the air while Lightning jumped only 11 meters and people thought Cal would not land properly BUT HE DID! A photo called "The Flying Prince" was taken. It's similar to "The Flying King" taken back 40 years earlier in 1971. Lightning missed two racers returned in the 2011 Blinkr 350 in Charlotte where he would win. Michael Cartrip would replace him. He could not attend the Dinoco Light 350 after a crash in practice caused one of his injuries in the 2011 No Stall 350 to come back. Cal Weathers won with Bobby Swift second and Brick Yardley third. Reb, Ponchy, Cal, Bobby, Brick, Mater, Sally and others saw the crashed Lightning. This was one of the races of Slider Petrolski before he got replaced by part-timer David Miller. Footage https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QHZCsFqJCEc At 6:32 Gallery McQueen Crash (2011 Darlington).jpg|McQueen's crash. Transcript Lightning Crashes Darrell: UH OH! TROUBLE TURN 4! LIGHTNING MCQUEEN CRASHING! HE FLIPS OVER AND- OH MY GOD! HIS TANK EXPLODED! I REPEAT! LIGHTNING MCQUEEN'S TANK HAS JUST EXPLODED AND LEAKS OIL! OH MY GOD! HIS DOOR! AND ON HIS ROOF GOES LIGHTNING! Bob: HE GETS HIT BY REX REVLER! LIGHTNING CONTINUING TO FLIP AND ON HIS WHEELS GOES LIGHTNING MCQUEEN! LIGHTNING FLIPS 12 TIMES!!!! A HORRIBLE MOMENT AT DARLINGTON! Darrell: LIGHTNING MCQUEEN BADLY HURT AND LEAKING OIL AND ON FIRE! Rex: Lightning? (goes to him) Cal (gasps): Lightning? Buddy? Bobby: Oh no! Lightning are you ok? Brick: Oh my god, this can't be! He's probably dead! Reb: Lightning! Ponchy: Oh no! Mater: BUDDY! Sally: LIGHTNING! STICKERS! (they go near Lightning, Red extinguishes him) Lightning (weak and scared): Help! Red: (cries and drives away after extinguishing him) Lightning (weak and scared): Help! Cal: You will go to the hospital soon! Lightning (weak): Sally please tell be I'm gonna be okay! Sally: I don't know but I hope you will be. Cal: Yeah! Mater: I will be there with you buddy! (later in the hospital) Lightning (crying): I have never felt this much pain EVER! I'm really scared now! Is this how bad crashes really are!? Is this what Doc felt in his crash!? Or Leak Less racer Claude Scruggs!?! Or The King?!!!!! Reb: Oh god is he crying? Brick: Seems like it. Cal: It's okay Lightning! Bobby: Not helping. Sally: You can cry Lightning the press are not here. (Mater starts to cry seeing Lightning in pain. Sally is also sad seeing Lightning cry while Cal, Bobby, Brick, Reb and Ponchy are sad seeing their friend scared and crying (they never saw him cry when Doc died) Mater (crying): POOR BUDDY!!!!! (stops crying) I hope we can go Tractor Tipping sometime soon! Brick: Man I have never seen Lightning in this kind of state. I mean he cried when Doc died but we never saw it as he did not attend that race in LA. Cal: I know someone who can help us actually. My uncle The King. He faced a horror crash in the 1973 Tow Cap 400 at Las Vegas and he said that was the worst pain he ever felt. I'm calling him now. I will be right back. (Cal Leaves) Bobby: Cal does have a point. None of us really have had a bad crash. I mean Brick did crash in the 2009 Nightdona 500 and flipped five times but he only missed one race and did not have as much damage Ponchy: Yeah. I don't think bringing Claude Scruggs or Ralph Carlow would have been a good idea as Lightning is closer friends with The King. (Cal comes back with The King) The King: It's ok Lightning. Cal: Yep, I said that first! The King: You remember the 1973 Tow Cap 400? That was my worst crash ever and there is footage of it out there. I lost all my tires and I was terrified in the hospital in serious pain and suffering burn injuries. I missed seven races but got back with help from my wife Lynda, Luke and Roger. That was the worst time of my life and I thought I was done racing for good but turns out I was not. Lightning (stops crying): Really? The King: Yeah. So kid, you will get through this too. Lightning (scared): I'm still scared though... The King: I was too that time but it's gonna be ok. It's ok Lightning. Lightning: Thanks. Mater: Wow good job Mr The King!!!!! Bobby: Yeah. You pretty much calmed him down in milliseconds! The King: That is the Weathers family's special thing. Remember things will pass even for the worst of crashes. Brick: Ok Ponchy, Reb, Bobby and I will be going now the rest of you can stay. Lightning I'm sure many racers, everyone at Team McQueen and others will visit you. Oh and Kori might too so be prepared for her! (Later at the hospital) Lightning (back in normal state): Where am I? Shannon: You're at the hospital. Murray: You are! Dud: It's ok man. Floyd: Yeah it's ok McQueen. Fillmore: You need some fuel man! Sarge: FILLMORE!! Fillmore: Sorry Sarge. I was cheering him up. Lewis Hamilton: Just wanted to stop by. I heard of the crash. (Note, this race took place after the WGP incident) Joel: Hey bro I'm here too! Rex: Gask Its! The track time treat! Hope that cheered you up man. (plays Seal Bark censor on his phone so Jack can start his acting) Jack: BARK! BARK! BARK! BARK! Lightning: Thanks guys. Racers React (after race ended) Shannon: Racers, what do you feel about Lightning's crash? Cal: I hope he is ok! Reb, Ponchy, Brick and Bobby: Yeah. Brick: It's really sad. Rex: Gask its! Hope McQueen's alright! I saw that nasty (Seal Bark) crash Jack (barks sadly): Bark. Bark. Murray: That was really bad. Ruby: Lightning I hope you are ok. That was bad! Jimmy: Yeah! cause I have never seen anything like that in my LIFE!!!!!!!! Shannon: Okay, thanks. Results # Cal Weathers - 200 laps # Bobby Swift - 200 laps # Brick Yardley - 200 laps # Darren Leadfoot - 200 laps # Jack DePost - 200 laps # Lane Locke - 200 laps # Reb Meeker - 200 laps # Phil Tankson - 200 laps # Parker Brakeston - 200 laps # Ralph Carlow - 200 laps # Jimmy Cables - 200 laps # Lee Revkins - 200 laps # Ponchy Wipeout - 200 laps # T.G Castlenut - 200 laps # Terry Kargas - 200 laps # Jack DePost - 200 laps # Tommy Highbanks - 200 laps # Bobby Roadtesta - 200 laps # Floyd Mulvihill - 200 laps # Slider Petrolski - 200 laps # Dirkson D'Agostino - 200 laps # Ricky Axel - 200 laps # Rev Roadages - 200 laps # Buck Bearingly - 200 laps # Brian Spark - 200 laps # Ruby Oaks - 200 laps # Todd Marcus - 200 laps # Kevin Shiftright - 154 laps (crash) # Ernie Gearson - 154 laps (crash) # Dud Throttleman - 154 laps (crash) # Chip Gearings - 141 laps (engine) # Lightning McQueen - 67 laps (crash) # Rex Revler - 67 laps (crash) # Speedy Comet - 14 laps (crash) # Murray Clutchburn - 14 laps (crash) Category:Historic Races